bolnikkifandomcom-20200213-history
Dolly Singh
Dolly Singh is the protagonist of the series and Nikki's older and only sister. She is portrayed by Sheena Bajaj . She creates a video diary for her little sister to ensure that she survives their "special" family. She is the oldest daughter in the family. Personality Dolly is a kind, girly, creative, mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Ritesh . However, Dolly is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at Rohan for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). is the protagonist of the series and Nikki's older and only sister. She is a caring, intrusive and intelligent teenage girl and the second eldest child, after Rohan and before Sunny. Although she might get annoyed or frustrated with her siblings, she is very loving and gives each one of her siblings advice whenever they need it. She even gives her mother (Hemani) and father (Avatar) advice sometimes. Feeling that she won't be around as much when her baby sister Nikki is grown, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her best friend's name is Pam , with whom she spends most of her time when she's not with Nikki. She has always fought with Rohan, though it is apparent she loves him. As for her younger brother Sunny, she sometimes finds herself unintentionally ignoring him, although she often reassures him of her love and apologizes. Her catch phrase said at the end of most episodes is "Best Of Luck Nikki", referring to her baby sister. Personal Life Dolly was born to Avtaar and Hemani Singh. Dolly has a study date with her crush Ritesh. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Dolly. Also, when Avtaar slips and falls down the stairs, Dolly has to take care of Nikki, while Rohan drives Avtaar to the hospital and they both try to avoid Hemani ("Study Date"). Relationships Avtaar Singh Dolly doesn't like to hear that her dad is a big fat road seller.He always keeps on saying "ABC" that means "Avatar Bijli Company".He's indeed a very funny man. Sunny Singh Sunny singh is Dolly's younger brother elder to Nikki.He is always interested in making fun of Roli aunty who is fat woman and also their neighbour. Parminder Dolly and Parminder (nicknamed as ‘Pam’) have been best friends for a long time.she's a bit fat but sweet.She is used to make fun of everyone. She keeps helping Dolly in her problems. Popi Apparently, Poppi has a crush on Dolly. He says he and Dolly have a "relationship," but Rohan disagrees. Dolly obviously doesn't like him back. When Poppi gets jealous of Ritesh because he was with Dolly, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). One time though he found a differnt girlfriend tellin Dolly that they would have to break their relation. Ritesh Ritesh was Dolly's crush and she wanted to dance with him at the moonlight dance at school. Ritesh also likes Dolly very much and tried not to upset or make fun of her that she couldn't dance. One time Dolly found out that he was cheating on her. She was extremely upset but Pamindra made her feel better by making her and Maya (the other girl being cheated) do a song to diss Ritesh online. Category:Main Characters